Bending devices for forming metal are well known and provide a variety of functions. One such type of device includes a sliding ram that reciprocates in a horizontal plane so as to advance the ram toward a set of workpiece holders. Such bending machines usually include a table-like work area on which are mounted the workpiece holders, the particular configuration of the workpiece holder being dictated by the type of bending the machine is to perform and the construction of the table supporting the weight of the workpiece during bending. The ram has a workpiece engaging element which is also configured according to the dictates of the type of bending the machine is to perform. As the ram is advanced toward the workpiece holders, the workpiece is pinned between the engaging area of the ram and the workpiece holders, resulting in the desired bending of the workpiece. In other horizontal benders, the ram is stationarily mounted while the workpiece holders are slidably mounted on the machine, to advance toward the ram during operation of the bender. These bending devices commonly use a hydraulic system to reciprocate the sliding component.
A variety of means are known for mounting the workpiece holders on metal bending machines, with many machines having a bracket located above the workpieces which either joins the workpieces or extends out over the work area. During operation, the ram of such devices displaces the workpiece underneath such an overhanging bracket, so that in order to remove the workpiece from the unit, the ram must be withdrawn sufficiently to allow the workpiece to be withdrawn from underneath the bracket. In other machines having workpiece mounting brackets which are located to the side of the workpieces, the functionability of the machine is reduced by the obstruction of portions of the work area, which obstruction interferes with the forming of workpieces having multiple or severe bends.
Like horizontal bending machines, arbor presses are well known in the art. Such presses have a reciprocating ram which slides in a vertical plane in order to advance or retreat from the work area. Due to the vertical reciprocation of the ram, these presses typically are used for functions different from those of horizontal benders, vertical presses often being used to press bearings in or out, or equipped with a knife edge to operate as a press brake, while horizontal devices are used more often for pipe or other types of bending. These vertical presses also have workpiece holders mounted on the work area which are configured according to the dictates of the function provided by the machine. Common types of workpiece holders are brackets for holding long rods during bending, or a platform having an aperture therein for supporting a workpiece while a cylindrical ram presses bushings or bearings in or out, as well as being alternately equipped with the knife edge mentioned above.